Livewire
Livewire was a professional wrestling pay-per view event produced by WWC. It took place on October 2 at the Sails Arena in Brooklyn, New York. Seven matches will be contested at the event. Storyline (Match Card) Christain Silver and Curtis Johnson vs Jason and Joe Fyre On September 14, Logan Hendrix and Martin Anderson announced a 12 man tag team match including The Van Dales, Fyre Twins, Konnor Brian and Viktor in which the team of Jake Woods, Jason Fyre, Joe Fyre, Xavier, Dave Star and Trevor Parks will pick up the win to become the top 3 contenders for the title. On September 21, Joe Fyre and Jason Fyre would defeat Xavier and Jake Woods(Team X) and Dave Star and Trevor Parks (American Alpha-Stars) in a 3-way tag team match to become the new No1 contender for the title. On September 28 Christian Silver would defeat Joe Fyre in a singles match. Marley vs Taylor Havok vs Daya vs Aliyah vs Stephanie Young vs Kimberly vs Ember vs Tamina - Invitational Match On September 12, Taylor Havok attacked Stephanie Young and defeated Aliyah in a match, after the match, Stephanie Young would attack Taylor Havok after the match. On September 19, Daya would defeat Taylor Havok after a distraction from Stephanie Young and on the same night Aliyah would defeat Stephanie Young by Disqualification after Taylor Havok mistakenly attacked her during her match. On September 26, A tag team match between the team of Aliyah and Taylor Havok against Daya and Stephanie Young was interrupted by Ember and Tamina who attacked both team which brought out Marley and Kimberly to join the brawl and Chael Sonnen announced a 8-Woman Invitational match. Karl Davidson vs Mark Redman After the NxG Tournament was held on both brands, Karl Davidson and Mark Redman would become victorius on both brands and will face each other at Livewire to become the Inagural Champion. Koda vs Mysterioso w/ Cielo Escorpien On September 5, Koda made his debut winning a match over Dennis Rivers, Koda and his cousin Kongo would later interrupt a battle royal that happened on that same episode of superstars for a No1 Contender Spot at the WWC Title. Davey Smith would go on to challenge Koda to a match for costing him an oppourtunity at the WWC Title. On September 12, Koda defeated Davey Smith after a distraction from Kongo and his manager, Kevin Matthews. Davey Smith and Lance Davis woud go on to challenge Koda and Kongo to a tag team match on September 19 only to lose the match once again. On September 26, Davey and Lance Davis challenged Koda and Kongo to a match but due to the fact Kongo had a match to defend his title against JR Benjamin that night, Koda threatned Cielo Escorpien to be his tag team partner. Lance and Davey will go on to defeat Koda and Cielo Escorpien which led Koda to attack Cielo Escorpien after the match and Mysterioso will come for the save to engage in a brutal brawl with Koda. On September 27, Chael Sonnen announced Koda vs Mysterioso for'' Livewire.'' Camile, Danibel, Potia Perez w/ Deonna vs Nataliee, Mandy, Chloe w/Tasia On September 14, Mandy would leave Danibel to wrestle a tag team match against the debuting Chloe and Tasia, then Deonna would step up to be Danibe partner in a losing effort against the dubuting tag team. On September 21, Danibel would get her revenge on her former tag team partner by defeating her via submission. On the same night, Camile defeated Nataliee and Martin Anderson announced she would go against Mandy on the next episode epics. On September 28, Camile would defeat Mandy only to be attacked by Nataliee after the match, Danibel, Portia Perez and Deonna would come for the save and Chloe and Tasia would follow. Kongo Kong vs J.R Benjamin TBA Kronya vs Andrew D'Ville TBA